Pikachu
280px |Caption = Artwork from Super Smash Bros. 4 |Creator=Various |Origin=Pokémon |Downloadlink=XGargoyle's Version Shadowtak's Edit Milano's Version Xedart's Version Zobbes' Edit Ghosteo's Version MUGENX's Version Chaos Team's Version Bruno_SS' Version (Old) Bruno_SS' Version (New) XGargoyle, XRedDragonClawsX & DNZRX's Version DNZRX's Version Tanicfan22's Version}}Pikachu is an Electric type Pokémon from the Pokémon series. It evolves from Pichu and evolves into Raichu. It appears at #025 in both the Kanto & National Pokédex. Pikachu is a small, chubby rodent-like Pokémon and the first recorded species with the famous 'electric cheek pouches' present on other small, rodent-like Electric types like Plusle, Minun and Pachirisu. From these pouches, Pikachu can discharge concentrated bolts of electricity at any chosen target with high precision. Pikachu are normally very docile and easily approachable, but will still travel in packs for the protection and welfare of each other. In M.U.G.E.N, Pikachu has been made by many authors. Although most of the versions aren't that good, the most popular version of Pikachu has been created by Xed. XGargoyle's Pikachu The first known version of Pikachu, though like many first versions of characters, isn't all that great; nearly all of its sprites have colour issues (as seen in the above idle animation) and several of its hitboxes are the same as Kung Fu Man's, suggesting that it's a spriteswap of said character. It also doesn't actually load up in M.U.G.E.N due to the actual command coding being implemented incorrectly, causing an error in the process. If one were to fix this, they'd find that there's also plenty of errors elsewhere in the constants file. Due to the time of release, it could be possible that it worked on versions of M.U.G.E.N that pre-date even WinMUGEN. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Shadowtak's Pikachu Edit This edit of XGargoyle's Pikachu changes various minor, insignificant things such as the default palette order, a few pieces of text in the .cns and .cmd, and adds another animation that doesn't seem to do anything, with nothing in Pikachu's constants pointing towards it, but also allows it to function by fixing the various errors present in the original. The character seems to lock up when performing the backwards hop (B, B), preventing any movement until hit; this may also happen in the original, but as it doesn't function properly, it is not known. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Milano's PIKACHU Similar to XGargoyle's Pikachu, the character won't function due to multiple errors that occur. Oddly enough, all these errors are essentially the exact same as those in XGargoyle's version, raising the possibility that this character is a spriteswap of said version. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' WazaA_b - D, DF, F, b 10–œƒ{ƒ‹ƒg - D, DF, F, a 'Hypers' Superwaza A - D, DF, F, a+b (uses 1000 power) 'Palette Gallery' File:MilanoPikapal1.png|pikachu (Original colours) Xedart's Pikachu This version of Pikachu by Xed is considered good by the M.U.G.E.N community, and its sprites are custom made, but attacks in a rather quick and spammy manner. Pikachu's AI is relentless, constantly attacking the opponent and using its hyper as soon as it gains enough power; doubled up with its small size and invincibility during its hyper attack, makes this Pikachu a difficult opponent to take down. It should be noted that certain attacks can only be activated when particular buttons are pressed in quick succession. It is a spriteswap of Xed's own Rock character. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Zobbes' Pikachu Edit Zobbes edited Xed's version, giving him more attacks, sounds, winquotes and a MvC portrait. The select, big and win portrait are different, and the Volt Hyper is faster. Pikachu has also been scaled up, allowing it to be hit by taller characters, but at the same time, the sprite quality has been compromised. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 MUGENX's Pikachu MUGENX's Pikachu is a cheap character that cannot be defeated all that easily, for not even characters with AI like Super Mario's can beat this Pikachu in a quick battle. Its sprites are custom and its attacks are based mostly on Super Smash Bros. Brawl; for example, his Volt Tackle is executable as a level 3 hyper move. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 110 *Defence: 80 Tanicfan22's Pikachu Tanicfan22 made a version of Pikachu, which is notorious for the poor quality and condition. The key reason most people consider this character a bad one is that it is a spriteswap of Kung Fu Man, much like XGargoyle's version. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Ghosteo's Pikachu This particular Pikachu is a six-button character, but it doesn't have the standard three punches, three-kicks layout, instead having a rather erratic button layout that changes depending on whether Pikachu is standing still, crouching, jumping or walking. Though it is notable for being the only known hi-res Pikachu, it, like the other characters from Pokemon GT, cannot attack characters from outside said game. The hyper attack, "Hyper A" (presumably Volt Tackle due to the recoil damage Pikachu takes), does actually make contact with the opponent, putting them into a hitstun, but it doesn't deal any damage. According to its portrait, Pikachu is a "speed type" character, obviously under the balance of Pokemon GT. 'Stats' *Life: 680 *Power: 6000 *Attack: 110 *Defence: 110 'Movelist' This character does not have any special or hyper attacks. 'Palette Gallery' File:GhosteoPikapal1.png|pikachu (Original colours) Gallery Pika2.gif|MUGENX's Pikachu's win pose Pika Portrait.gif|MUGENX's Pikachu's portrait Videos Video:DN MUGEN- New Pikachu #1: Mickey Mouse Video:Pikachu vs Rock Video:MUGEN - Pikachu (by MUGENX) VS. The other three Pikachus Video:DN MUGEN- Pikachu #16: The Dancing Banana Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:90's Characters Category:Mascots